


sweet nothings

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ass Smacking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Thigh riding (mentioned), Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: day or night, your best friend, now current boyfriend, always keeps you enraptured. however, one morning is a little sweeter than the rest due to a small confession.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	sweet nothings

Saturday’s sun rays peeked through the window shades, making their way over the pillows and hovered you and your new lover’s faces. Your eyes twitched from the touch of the warmth before you awakened to flip your phone over to check the time. 

Tom may have been your newest lover and latest partner, but he definitely wasn’t a stranger to your bed, nor your life. 

It had been about a month since you two officially started to date. No one ever tells you what happens when you begin to date your best friend. The lead-up is the same—the flirting, the touches, the lightbulb moment—but the tension is so, _so_ much different. You nearly jumped his bones at the end of the first date in the front seat of his car (inevitably, both of you made your way to the backseat later that evening). 

A smile blossomed upon your face as you turned to Tom, still sleeping peacefully. You carefully brushed a piece of loose hair away from his face. 

“Mmm, good morning, love,” he mumbled against your touch. 

Then, his eyes slowly peered open to take in the beautiful sight in front of him. Wanting him to be next to you, you turned over and pushed the back of your body against his. Warm, toned arms slinked above your waist before he fulfilled his goal; the intertwining of your fingers with his. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

You nodded and hummed to yourself while he kissed your shoulder. Biting your lip, you noted the rising pressure against your behind. Blurry flashbacks of last night played within your mind. 

* * *

Your back pushed up against the bedroom wall. Hands roamed from your neck, to your waist, to your thighs, and, of course, to your warmth. Fingers inside you, played with you until you unraveled. He was the conductor, and you were the loud orchestra following his lead. A few orgasms escaped, staining the walls with sin, even prior to you two reaching the bed. 

You were bent over, knees and hands on the bed. The smacks upon your bare ass echoed in the room. Tom had to ensure you knew you were his, and he was yours. Taking control, you changed it up and pushed him onto the bed.

The sensations of your clit against his thigh. Him pushing and angling his naked leg upward, creating more pressure and more pleasure. It was all too much, and you two were barely getting started. 

Looking down at him, grunting— _”Fuck, I love your cock”_ —and riding said cock. Tom’s eyes switched between the view of his length being stroked by your perfect, wet pussy, your perfect tits bouncing, and your gorgeous face in ecstasy. You edged him, you edged him _so God damn close_. 

But it was his turn to change it up. Your man pinned you down, hands above your head, and rawed your pussy fast and hard before making your eyes roll to the back of your head one last time for the night. 

* * *

Unwillingly, but needing to stretch, Tom pulled away and pushed himself up, letting his upper body lean onto the headboard. Following suit and already missing his touch, you straddled the shirtless man and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. 

“Did _you_ sleep well?” 

He nodded in response prior to grasping your neck, bringing you in for a sweet, deep kiss. You moaned softly, melting into it, and let your hands cup his cheeks. His morning wood never went away and became more prevalent adjacent to your own rising heat. Subconsciously, you began to grind into him in your panties. 

And moments later, like last night, you were on Tom’s cock again, except this time you wore his t-shirt and he sat up on the bed. The second he filled you, you sighed blissfully whilst leaning your head back. 

“Didn’t have enough of me last night, hm?” Tom remarked with a raise of an eyebrow. 

After you playfully smacked his arm, you held onto his shoulder as your other hand gripped the bedsheets for balance. You took your time, making sure he felt you on every inch of his cock with every movement. 

Taking advantage of your position, both of you crashed lips once again. There was no doubt the position increased intimacy, and the intimacy heightened the pleasure. No thoughts were needed; your hips fastened the pace. 

Now, you and Tom were forehead to forehead, panting on each other’s face between small, brief kisses between the riding. Somehow, your right hand found his left, linking together tightly. Tom used his free hand to cup your cheek, rubbing his thumb against your skin. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, y’know that?” 

Your body shrunk downwards a little bit, including your cheek, which relaxed deeper into his palm. How did he have such a way with words? 

So intoxicated and immersed, your body left inhibitions and suddenly, three little words slipped out from your lips. 

Something in you froze. Time stood still in the cracks of your mind, despite your physical self still going up and down with Tom inside of you.

Neither of you had really expressed your love to each other yet, but it wasn’t far fetched to do so. Although you started dating not long ago, you two were friends for a while. Were I love you’s really out of the question? 

But what if Tom didn’t love you back? Was this too soon? 

A second later, your doubts were cooled when Tom answered your question. 

He nonchalantly, and without a speck of hesitation, said:

“I love you, too.” 

The handsome figure freed your hand. His fingers trailed from behind your neck, then down your back, before he reached for your waist, thumbing your back tenderly. From a mixture of both the intimacy and your need to peak, you opted to pick up the pace. 

For better leverage, you came close to his body. So close, his face was in the crevice of your neck and hair. You always worried your sweat or hair would get in his way, but Tom didn’t care. He never did. As long as you were the one with him in these moments, he couldn’t care less. 

As if reading your mind, Tom continued speaking in between your bounces, “I don’t- _ugh_ -care if it’s too- _fuck_ -soon. I love you with all my heart.” 

Your body bursted at the sound of his words. 

“Tom, Tom, Tom,” you repeated his name, a mantra falling off your tongue due to partially from the sex, but mostly from the confession. A knot pulsed faster and hotter in your lower abdomen. You arched your body as you came undone on his cock. 

Not wanting him to be frustrated nor to be unfair, you finished him off soon after, having his come mark and drip down your thighs. 

After the clean-up, you two fell backwards, panting side by side on the bed. You locked eyes one more time. 

“I love you,” Tom reached over and the tip of his fingers curled with yours. 

You reciprocated softly, “And I love you.” 

You shared a kiss, one longer than usual, then both of you put on clothes and got ready for the day ahead of yourselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> fic was requested on tumblr and this is a late upload since i realized i never posted it on ao3!


End file.
